Conventional golf balls can be divided into two general types or groups: two piece balls or wound balls (also know as three piece balls). The difference in play characteristics resulting from these different types of constructions can be quite significant.
Balls having a two piece construction are generally most popular with the average recreational golfer because they provide a very durable ball while also providing maximum distance. Two piece balls are made with a single solid core, usually made of a crosslinked rubber, which is encased by a cover material. Typically the solid core is made of polybutadiene which is chemically crosslinked with zinc diacrylate and/or similar crosslinking agents and is covered by a tough, cut-proof blended cover. The cover is generally a material such as SURLYN.RTM., which is a trademark for an ionomer resin produced by DuPont. The combination of the core and cover materials provide a "hard" ball that is virtually indestructible by golfers. Further, such a combination imparts a high initial velocity to the ball which results in improved distance. Because these materials are very rigid, two piece balls have a hard "feel" when struck with a club. Likewise, due to their hardness, these balls have a relatively low spin rate which provides greater distance.
At the present time, the wound ball remains the preferred ball of the more advanced players due to its spin and feel characteristics. Wound balls typically have either a solid rubber or liquid center core around which many yards of a stretched elastic thread or yarn are wound. The wound core is then covered with a durable cover material such as a SURLYN.RTM. or similar material or a softer cover such as Balata or polyurethane. Wound balls are generally softer and provide more spin, which enables a skilled golfer to have more control over the ball's flight and final position. Particularly, with approach shots into the green, the high spin rate of soft, wound balls enables the golfer to stop the ball very near its landing position.
Manufacturers place a great deal of emphasis on producing golf balls that consistently achieve the highest possible velocity with a range of different properties and characteristics, such as spin, compression, "click," and "feel." Thus, a variety of different balls is available to meet the needs and desires of a wide range of golfers. Regardless of the form of the ball, players generally seek a golf ball that delivers maximum distance, which requires a high initial velocity and low spin upon impact.
A number of polymers, such as polybutadiene, natural rubber, styrene butadiene, and isoprene, are commonly used in fabricating golf ball cores. Today, golf ball cores are predominantly made of polybutadiene. Moreover, in order to obtain the desired physical properties for golf balls, manufacturers have added cross-linking agents, such as metallic salts of an unsaturated carboxylic acid. The amount of cross-linking agent added is typically about 20 to 50 parts per hundred parts of polybutadiene. Most commonly, zinc diacrylate or zinc dimethacrylate are used for this purpose. Of these two cross-linkers, zinc diacrylate has been found to produce golf balls with greater initial velocity than zinc dimethacrylate.
Typically, about 5 to 50 pph (parts per hundred) of zinc oxide (ZnO) is also added to the composition. This material serves as both a filler and an activation agent for the zinc diacrylate/peroxide cure system. The zinc diacrylate/peroxide cure system, which is well known to those of ordinary skill in this art, cross-links the polybutadiene during the core molding process.
As zinc oxide is known to be environmentally regulated, it would be advantageous to eliminate or at least substantially reduce the amount of this material from the manufacturing process. However, when the zinc oxide is eliminated from the composition described above, there is a reduction in cure enhancement, which results in less cross-linking and a corresponding reduction in compression and velocity. This result provides a ball with a softer feel, and allows less skilled golfers to compress the ball fully, but the resulting ball has less than the maximum velocity allowed by the USGA standard.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a golf ball core composition with an activation agent other than zinc oxide, i.e., wherein all or at least some of the zinc oxide commonly present was eliminated, which would, as noted above, provide a ball with a lower compression, but would maintain the velocity and distance of a high compression ball. The present invention provides such golf ball cores.